


Tokyo High Black - Creative Meeting

by novembermond



Category: Alice Nine, Kagrra, Kra
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora has been a bad kitty.<br/>originally written for kink bingo in 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo High Black - Creative Meeting

Tora cringed at the glare Keiyuu greeted him with. Next to the small singer, Nao was smiling and waving at Tora, a mischievous look on his face, as always. It had been Kagrra,’s bassist who called Tora in for a “creative meeting” and of course Tora came. He came every time, and even though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone outside of this room, he loved it. Well, at least afterwards he usually did. Right now he was anxious. What made Keiyuu so angry?  
Tora got down on his knees and bowed. Slow and graceful movements, he thought, try to please him, he likes graceful.

“You’ve been a bad kitty!”

“I’m sorry!” it broke out of Tora, before he had a chance to think about it.

“Yes? What are you sorry for?”

“Uhm…” Of course Keiyuu would immediately catch this mistake on Tora’s part. He had absolutely no clue what he was to be sorry about.

“Clearly he’s sorry for not knowing what he did to upset you”, Nao chimed in. Still on his knees and facing the floor, Tora nodded vigorously.

Keiyuu snorted. “Well then; Naoran, since you have so much experience with having been a bad boy, maybe you should help the kitten?”

Nao slipped from his place on the couch and knelt down next to Tora. Even though Nao was a submissive right out of the book, his movements were always fluid and sure of himself, like he owned the space he moved around in. His lips graced Tora’s earlobe as he whispered: “I apologize for being a bad pet and reacting without thinking beforehand.” Then the bassist and singer paused and Tora repeated the sentence. Nao’s mouth so near to him made him horny. He wanted to fuck Nao hard. He wanted to be fucked hard by Nao. Then the other whispered again: “Please tell me what I did wrong so I know to avoid it in the future and be a better pet for you.” Tora repeated it aloud, color creeping up in his cheeks.

“You want to know what you did?” Keiyuu asked.

“Please.” Tora pleaded.

“You really don’t know?”

“No.”

Keiyuu sighed. He reached out to the laptop sitting on the coffee table. One second later Tora’s voice told the audience: “I’m not gay!” His face, hidden beneath big sunglasses and hair, looked down, embarrassed. Then the scene replayed. The Tora on screen kept on insisting that he wasn’t gay, right in front of the two men he had sex with. The real Tora on the floor blanched.

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, it was a live broadcast and I didn’t know what to say…” He was rambling again. He was rambling far too often for someone who moderated his own show. “So sorry…”

Arms circled around Tora, holding him tight. “We all live with the same restrictions”, Keiyuu said. “Yet, being denied like this hurts. Are you ready for your punishment?”

“Yes.” Tora’s voice was hoarse. He was ready, he craved it.

“Then go to the bathroom and undress.”

The bathroom? What did Keiyuu have planned? Tora nodded, got up – slowly, carefully – and did as he was told. The bathroom was dark and elegant, more western style, but not overdone. As Tora took his clothes off and folded them, he realized the tub was already filled to the brim. There was no steam, so it was not hot. Tora hoped fervently that it wasn’t cold either, since he would probably end up in it.

“I see you’ve found your destination.” Keiyuu said behind him. Both singers had come in behind Tora. While the smaller one rolled his shirtsleeves up, Nao shed all of his clothes and dropped them carelessly on the floor next to Tora’s carefully folded pile. Afterwards he glided towards the rug in front of the tub and lounged on it, there was no other word to describe it. He looked much more like a cat than Chicken usually did, Tora mused.

“Kneel in front of the tub.”

Tora gulped, but he did it. He kneeled right before Nao, who started to grope Tora’s thigh.

At the same time Keiyuu’s hand caressed the guitarist’s hair. “Last chance to back out”, he said.

Tora shook his head. Like hell was he going to back out now! He was already half hard from the situation alone and nothing had happened yet. And before Tora had the chance to take a deep breath, Keiyuu was already pushing his head forward, to the tub and into the water. Weird enough, Tora’s first thought upon hitting the water was, oh good, it’s not cold, it’s nice and warm. Only the next was: Can’t breathe! And even though he knew Keiyuu wouldn’t ever let him come to harm, he felt panic seeping in and started to thrash around. It was surely just a few seconds until Keiyuu pulled Tora’s head out of the water again, but it had felt like minutes. Tora was gasping for air, enjoying the way it filled his lungs, even the taste of it, something he never even noticed otherwise. He felt slightly dizzy.

“This was for your first insincere apology.” Keiyuu said. “Get in.”

Still lightheaded, Tora struggled to climb into the tub. Nao tried to help him, but ended up being more in the way than helpful. But then, maybe he wasn’t trying to help and just groping Tora happily. When Tora finally sat in the luxurious bathtub, Nao climbed in after him, settling down on top of Tora, sliding up and down his body, teasing Tora’s now fully erect cock. Moaning, Tora gave in to the pleasure, stretching out in the warm water – how often did he have a chance to be in a bathtub big enough for him, anyway – and kissed Nao.

“It was custom made for Yasuno.”

Well, that explained it… Wait, how had Keiyuu known what he was thinking? “I said it aloud, didn’t I?”

“Mhm”, Nao agreed and kissed Tora some more.

“And this is for denying what you are”, Keiyuu’s voice rang half a second before Tora was completely pushed under water by two pairs of hands. The longer strands of his hair were floating around him, obscuring his view. His lungs started to burn with the need to breathe, his head felt light again and his cock was harder than ever, how sick was that? Black spots joined the black strands of hair in his view and Tora was sure he couldn’t endure this any longer. And this was the exact moment the other two pulled him put again. The movement pushed him against Nao, who reached down and guided Tora’s cock against his opening. All Tora could do was gasp for air and feel as pleasure raked through his body. It felt only natural to reach out for Keiyuu, undo his pants and try to please him with his mouth as good as he could – still panting – while Nao rode him until they all came in a wet mess.

“This is you.” Keiyuu said.

“No”, Tora countered. “This is us.”


End file.
